


Elwing's Balrog

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4172070">Elwing's Balrog</a> by Keiliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elwing's Balrog

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Elwing's Balrog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172070) by [keiliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiliss/pseuds/keiliss). 



> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)


End file.
